force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alice's Pursuit/@comment-107.146.25.86-20150727204452/@comment-26670843-20150813045323
Look, the reason why I said that it is a 1 cmc in yugioh is because yugioh only has card advantage to balance it, unless it replaces itself in yugioh it's generally not worth running, unless it serves as a utility card, such as a discard outlet for blaze accelerator reload or something like that. I know, I've played competitive yugioh. I also am very familiar with affinity. My point is, since this game is exactly what you said, a way to try and fix all the problems with the various games, it's a known fact that they took aspects from several different games and put the best of them together to create this one, as well as improved on some things. That's exactly why there won't be a FTK. yes it is possible to OTK in this game. Very possible, although not possible at turn two yet, and I personally don't think there will be a turn two OTK in this game, due to the fact that it is the improved versions of all these games smashed together, I don't think there will ever be an FTK either. For the simple fact that you stated. It's all these games combined and improved. Yes I know that CMC is Converted Mana Cost. My Rakdos minotaur deck has an opperating cost of three (yes I play MTG as well), and I'm well familiar with all those terms as well. Eventually there will probably be a cthulhu card with delve, but with a different term. This game is it's own game. Hence it's own terminology. I don't use MTG's terminology to describe this game nor will I ever, because I respect that this game is it's own being. Yes I did just use delve, only because we don't have a term to describe it yet. Anyway, DON"T ACT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN AROUND LONGER THAN ME, AND DON"T TALK CONDESENDINGLY TO ME. I GET IT, YOU KNOW ABOUT MTG, SO DO MOST PEOPLE ON THIS WIKI. GET OVER IT. YOU NEED TO MAN UP AND CREATE AN ACCOUNT IF YOU THINK THAT YOU"RE GOING TO BE SUCH A WELLSPRING OF INFORMATION ABOUT THIS GAME. UNTIL THEN GOODBYE. Sorry if I offended you or anything, but this is just how I feel. If you didn't mean to sound condesending then my sincere appologies. But treating people like they don't know something is kind of annoying and really frustrates me. I feel you did that when you explained card advantage, which I already knew wasn't the same as CMC. It is yugioh's way of balance, that is the only reason why I compared it to CMC. Yes there are cards like pot of duality, and a few others that limit you, but those can't really be called CMC either I get it. In yugioh if it doesn't generate immediate advantage or set you up to gain card advantage then you'll run out of options either on your field or in your hand. That's why I said that.